


falling for ya

by shirabuslefteye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a writer, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, akaashi is a singer, bokuto is an athlete, fluff?, i wrote this at 1 am, maybe idk, mentions of falling for ya by grace phipps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirabuslefteye/pseuds/shirabuslefteye
Summary: He writes and sings while the other plays volleyball. How does Keiji find love in his life after 26 years of being alone? Well Konoha may help out with that.-or-Keiji works at a nighttime bar as a singer with Konoha as a coworker.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	falling for ya

**Author's Note:**

> hiya !! most of it was written from like 10 pm - 2 am but i had a lot of fun writing this! i love bokuaka and got this idea probably when i showering- . pls enjoy <3

Akaashi Keiji was a well known author across Japan with high rated novels and dozens of famous poems. He lived a simple life. What one may have not known about the man was that he was also a singer at his local night bar. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job but sometimes it felt nice to get out of reality and stay in his world for the night. It wasn’t a big famous location, it wasn’t full of youthful adults, and it sure as hell wasn't high paying. Nevertheless he felt comfortable and expressed himself in ways writing couldn't. The one other person who was relatively close to his age was his coworker and college friend Konoha. He was the bartender and Keiji’s #1 fan, according to Konoha himself. They lived in a somewhat peaceful and occasionally chaotic routine. 

Well, that’s what Keiji thought until now. 

On another shift at  _ Blue Moons _ Keiji prepared himself for his nightly performance. Jazz was always his specialty but on rare occasions he would sing other genres and gave them his own twist in order to fit his vocal range and preference. He stood on the small stage at the back of the room, glancing at the people sitting around. He was quite satisfied knowing he was charismatic enough to keep a small number of audience to return despite his blunt demeanor. He places his hands on the microphone stand, inhaling deeply to calm his nerves as the music starts playing. No matter how many times he gets over his mild stage fright that day, it always comes back the next. He opened his mouth, his soft deep voice filling the room as the crowd quiets down and enjoys the relaxing voice consuming the air. After a few songs he steps off stage after thanking the people who stayed throughout his whole performance. He walked over to the bar and sighed, signaling his friend to give him his usual drink. He wasn’t much of a drinker but it didn’t hurt to have a drink or two every now and then. 

“Less people coming in than before, huh?” Konoha started the conversation and Keiji plopped himself on a stool nearby. Keiji sighed, not looking up from his as he started slouching backwards before Konoha continued, “It used to be way more packed a few years back. Maybe it’s because the old boss passed the ownership to his youngest daughter and lost his loyal customers along the way.”

“Kaori is going to kill you if she hears you say that,” Keiji takes another sip of his drink before placing it back down, asking for a refill.

“’Kaashi you won’t snitch on me will you?” Konoha wore the most dramatic face and flung his arm around his chest, “I feel betrayed.”

“You know she hates my guts Konoha, despite frequently coming here to be part of my audience.” He chuckled before taking a much smaller sip of his drink before turning to his friend. 

“You know she loves you Keij, well not more than Yukie. They’re totally stuck together like glue, they forget that some of us are actually alone and very much single,” The bartender grunts as he remembers the lack of romance in his life. “Y’know you should give dating a try for a change. At least fall in love or something. Unless you fell for me again~”

“For the last time, Konoha, that was a misunderstanding. Besides I am too busy for that, I don’t think there’s a single person out there who could captivate my attention for longer than two seconds.” He sighs once again, he doesn’t exactly have standards but he feels like he missed the opportunities of young romance due to being focused on school and his career. He feels pathetic for never having a spark of romantic interest even though he knows he isn’t aromantic. Unless you count middle school but those are times no one wants to remember.

“You say that now but you’ll feel helpless when you actually do fall,” Konoha says nonchalantly, suddenly perking up as if he just remembered something. “Oh that’s right. Say, do you wanna come to a volleyball game Thursday afternoon? Yukie invited us because it’s the first game of the season. Y’know because she’s the team manager.”

“Yes I am aware of that. I’ll have to check my schedule to see if I am available. But you know, I haven’t had much relation to volleyball since middle school.”

“C’mon ‘Kaashi, you know that your schedule is the most flexible out of all of us! It would be a pleasant change of pace don't you think?” Konoha looked at Keiji with big pleading eyes, hoping his friend with no social life would attend the event. 

“Konoha, you know that face doesn’t work with me, although I think you’re right. Maybe a change here and there would be pleasant.” Keiji entertained himself for the rest of the night by allowing his companion to pick on him until it was time to head back home.

—

Keiji walks inside the gymnasium. The nostalgia of the audience and squeaking of the gym floor made him smile at himself a little. He looked around, searching for a familiar face before settling on an overly excited Yukie and Konoha and an exhausted Kaori. He headed towards the center signaling a ‘hello’ to his friends before respectfully sitting down on his designated seat. They made small chat until Yukie announced that she needed to head back with the team. Keiji examined both teams, remembering how Kaori mentioned that her girlfriend was manager of the team known as MSBY. He glances over, eyes landing on a very loud player. His jersey read ‘BOKUTO’ with the player number of 12. He seemed to be speaking with a shorter teammate, both flailing their arms around as if mimicking something terribly.  _ He seems like a total dork. _ Before Keiji had the time to think further thoughts, the whistle rang and the teams started to line up accordingly. 

Rallies went on back and forth, the other team leading the scoreboard with a 17-14. MBSY seems to be in a pinch until he notices the ball being set to a certain player who caught Keiji’s attention earlier. He didn’t really examine him before, because when he jumped up he saw the way his arms stretched. Biceps flexing midair and an overall muscular build. The way his dorky gray and black hair clash with each other yet look really well together. A passion in his golden eyes that can't be easily missed at all. He must’ve been staring too intensely because by the time Keiji was back to his senses there was a loud  _ boom _ . The spike went over the net. That was probably one of, if not, not the best captivating moments in volleyball history. Maybe he was overly biased but the way ‘Bokuto’ captured Keiji’s attention tore down his ideals. 

For the rest of the game Keiji glues his eyes on the star player Bokuto number 12. He sent the ball slamming down and took the last set, winning the scoring point for them. Keiji saw as the man in question was enthralled at his accomplishment. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. Suddenly, Keiji  _ swore _ that Bokuto glanced his direction and even made eye contact. Before Keiji was able to register the idea and confirm he felt a tug on his clothing. He snapped his back and responded to the hurried Konoha about their shift starting soon. Keiji complies, only to turn back to where the team was last at only to realize they already went back to the changing room. Disappointed, he followed Konoha out of the gymnasium and into his vehicle. 

“I think I fell in love at first sight.”

—

“Akaashi! C'mon tell me! I won’t snitch I promise!”

“For the last time Konoha, I will not give you my mother’s recipe.”

“Ha, well then how about you explain what you meant the other day?” Konoha teases as he sees the man who always expresses himself as emotionless, well you know, with emotions. Specifically embarrassment.

“Spur of the moment. I already told you. I got confused and said something unnecessary.”

“Well at least you can mention who was able to chip away that cold front you have going on.” His teasing furthers until Keiji sighs.

“I have to get ready for the next gig.” Keiji didn’t always perform every night, it was usually every other day. Sometimes he only did one song for every night that he  _ did  _ perform on. He did his usual prepping and walked on the stage as if he’s done it one hundred times before, which he probably has. 

Static arises when adjusting the microphone. “Hello, thank you for being here. I’d like to change the song style this time around,” He looked at Konoha with a slight glare and stuck out his tongue slightly, which was a very out of character moment for him. “I’ll be singing ‘Falling for ya’ by Grace Phipps. I hope you enjoy it.” Cue to him singing, he recalls memories of previous events occurring.

_ The day started ordinary _

_ Boys walking by (ooh ooh) _

Akaashi never understood why people fell in love. Sure, he himself  _ wished  _ he had an attachment to the idea but he never did. He had a crush on a boy during middle school. Nothing big but that’s all it was, a crush. Ever since then he never had a connection towards the subject. 

_ It was the same old story _

_ Too fresh or too shy (ooh ooh) _

Countless girls and guys would approach him but he never truly understood the feeling of wanting to love or to be loved. They were never what Keiji wanted because Keiji  _ didn’t _ want it. He had no ambitions. The same types of people would come along, often with ulterior motives which eventually led to Keiji having trust issues when he  _ did _ give them a chance.

_ I'm not the kind to fall for a guy _

_ Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles) _

The most Keiji would consider a ‘romantic interest’ was none other than Konoha himself. He was intrigued by him when they met. Quite the strange man but something about him attracted the people around. Akaashi was hopeful for the first time, maybe Konoha was a little  _ too _ charismatic. Keiji soon realized it was his desire of not wanting to be different. He confused feelings with friendship, thankfully he never actually confessed and just came clear in case of future misunderstandings. 

_ Don't usually swoon _

_ But I'm over the moon ('Cause he was just too cool for school) _

After Keiji went to the gymnasium and unofficially met Bokuto, he started to have delusions and daydreams. Surely this is another Konoha situation, right? Keiji went to a coffee shop on a Tuesday morning, it was his daily trip. He always felt like his mind was the freshest in the morning. Suddenly, the door bursts open. A small crowd of four enters, He glances over, disturbed by the sudden noise festival until he spots the one man who has been taking over his free willed thoughts: Bokuto. Did he notice him? Probably not, because the moment Keiji realized his presence, he dipped.  _ Why did I leave? He doesn’t even know me. _

_ And now I'm _

_ Falling for ya, falling for ya _

He turned around and walked with his back turning away from the coffee shop to take one last look at the man. And there it was, eye contact, Keiji was sure of it this time. A dumbfounded expression arose to Keiji’s usual blank face, a blush creeping up his face. Ah, maybe he fell for someone for real this time. He turned back around and dug his face sleeves.  _ Stupid. Stupid Keiji. _

_ I know I shouldn't but I _

_ I just can't stop myself _

_ Falling for ya, falling for ya _

Keiji continues to sing, voice dragging out the drag a bit longer than what was originally intended and much deeper ranges. The audio was also altered by his dear friend Kenma in order to match his usual aesthetic. He didn’t realize he was closing his eyes until he opened them. He glanced at Konoha and then once again the crowd when the song started to die down until his eyes met an all too familiar person. 

_ Can't hold on any longer _

_ And now I'm falling for you _

Keiji makes eye contact with none other than the person he thought about while singing, Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @4amshirabu  
> pls also check out my semishira fic too <3  
> ty for reading ily all !!


End file.
